Hawajczyk
by realheir
Summary: Wypocone rok temu. Głównie z powodu mojej bety - Lun. Pomysł zrodził się, gdy była u mnie i jadła właśnie to danie, oraz żebrała o przepis... Artur przygotowuje obiad dla G8, wtedy niespodziewanie wpada znudzony Gilbert.


Kurczak, ananas i inne śliczności. Oto składniki, które wybrano do stworzenia idealnej potrawy.

Kurczak po hawajsku. Właśnie to chciał przyrządzić Anglia przed przybyciem gości, którzy zebrali w sobie tyle odwagi, by zawitać u niego na obiedzie. Warunkiem było jednak, że nie ugotuje niczego z angielskiej kuchni. Brytyjczyk niechętnie przystanął na warunek postawiony przez wszystkich członków G8, w końcu jego kuchnia jest najwspanialsza na świecie. A francuskie dania to przy niej świństwa z najniższej półki.

Po zakupieniu odpowiednich produktów, Arthur wyłożył na kuchenny blat dwie piersi z kurczaka, jedną małą puszkę ananasa i cebulę. Ubrał fartuch i zabrał się za krojenie kurczaka w paseczki, starając się by były idealnie proste. Smażył wszystko na średnim ogniu czekając przez pięć minut, aż zacznie być wyczuwalna jego woń. Jednak w powietrzu wciąż nic nie dało się wyczuć. Stało się to podstawą jego niepokoju, więc zwiększył ogień i zaczął mieszać. Wszystko powoli zaczęło skwierczeć. W ten usłyszał dzwonek naprzemiennie stosowany z pukaniem do drzwi. Zdenerwował się, bo było jeszcze dużo czasu do spotkania. Wyłączył szybko ogień, nie chcąc nic przypalić, i podszedł, by sprawdzić przez judasza kogo niesie. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie był to nikt z zaproszonych gości, tylko Prusy.

– Co ty tu robisz, karaczanie? Nie otwieram, mam za godzinę spotkanie! – wykrzyczał zza drzwi.

– Jakie spotkanie? Też się wybierasz na jakąś randkę jak West? Przyszedłem, bo mnie wywa... Bo mi się nudziło w domu. – Nie przerywał pukania. – No weźże otwórz, idioto!

Anglia przekląwszy pod nosem przekręcił jednak zamek i otworzył.

– Do Austrii, Węgier czy Polski to już się nie możesz wybrać? Musiałem to być akurat ja?

– Ashashasha! Co to za wdzianko!? – Popluł się ze śmiechu widząc jego biały fartuch.

– T-to do gotowania, psiamać. Nikt ci nie kazał komentować!

– Na obiadek trafiłem? Świetnie – ujął z sarkazmem i nie zważając na brak zaproszenia, wkroczył raźnie do jego domu.

– Zdejmij chociaż buty, ignorancie – wycedził przez zęby i wrócił do kuchni. – Jak już jesteś, to się łaskawie nie kręć i usiądź na kanapie w salonie. Załącz sobie telewizor, poczytaj gazety czy coś takiego – machnął ręką.

Gilbert nie wykonując żadnego z poleceń podreptał za Arthurem i krzywo rzucił okiem jak ten ponownie zapala gaz pod patelnią.

– To co jemy?

– Żadne 'my'. Ty się stąd wynosisz przed 16:00. Mam wtedy gości na obiedzie, jak już wspominałem.

– Łoł, hardo.

Anglia zignorował tę jakże inteligentną wypowiedź albinosa i zaczął mieszać potrawę. Prusy natomiast podszedł do lodówki i chwilę w niej pogrzebał, by za moment chwycić się za koszyk z przyprawami. Wyciągnął z niego Knorr Fix i zajął się studiowaniem etykietki. "Danie na dziś" proponowało kurczaka po hawajsku.

– Oddawaj. Potrzebne mi to jest. – Wyciągnął rękę, ku pożądanemu przedmiotowi.

– Tshashasha. Gotujesz z tytki! To lepsze niż twój obrus na szyję, w którym gotujesz. Nie stać się na nic więcej?

–Hmpf. Oczywiście, że mnie stać! Teraz nie mam na to jednak czasu i ochoty. Dawaj. – Gdy chciał wyrwać saszetkę z jego ręki, ten usunął się na bok.

– Skoro została ci już nie cała godzina do spotkania, zróbmy tak, że pomogę ci to ugotować, a ty się przygotujesz. Wbijesz się w ten swój garniturek, posprzątasz syf w stołowym. – Taki akt dobroci ze strony jego zagilbistego jestestwa.

– Nie mam syfu. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, utrzymuję porządek w domu.

Tu się nie mylił. Anglia zawsze miał nienaganny porządek. Żadnego zalegającego kurzu, gazety zawsze równo poukładane przy kominku, który po każdym paleniu również był oprzątany. Czyste dywany, świeże firanki i wymyte naczynia były podstawą.  
Jednak czuł teraz potrzebę odświeżenia się pod prysznicem. Zostawianie gotowania na pastwę Gilberta nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ale na pewno nie najgorszym wyjściem w tej sytuacji.

– … Dobra. Zajmij się tym, wracam za piętnaście minut. Dodaj do Fix'a 150ml wody i tyle samo mleka. Zresztą wszystko jest napisane na opakowaniu. – Zdjął fartuch i narzucił go na Prusy. – I umyj ręce. Nie chcę, by któryś z gości zaraził się jakimś choróbskiem przez twoje niechlujstwo.

– O nic się nie martw. Moja zagilbistość nie zna granic, podołam temu zadaniu! – wykrzyczał ciskając fartuchem w kąt. W końcu ktoś tak szanowany jak on nie założy na siebie czegoś takiego.

Brytyjczyk oddalił się niepewnie zerkając za siebie. W sumie Gilbert nie raz u niego bywał, jednak po raz pierwszy zostawia go samego w kuchni. Cholera wie co mu strzeli do głowy.

Po pięciu minutach Anglia wyszedł spod prysznica i rzucił się na swoje łóżko rozleniwiony. Przymknął oczy dosłownie na chwilę. A raczej tak mu się wydawało, bo z tej chwili zrobił się kwadrans, po którym Prusy z hukiem wkroczył do jego sypialni.

– Miałeś być na dole dziesięć minut temu, złaź natych... – przerwał i zalał się rumieńcem, widząc go śpiącego w samym ręczniku.

Z lekkimi wyrzutami sumienia zamknął cicho drzwi. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zdejmując buty położył się na krańcu wpatrując w jego śpiącą twarz. Kiedy Anglia spał, nie wydawał się być takim imbecylem. Lubił ten widok. Często gdy udało mu się to wychwycić, siadał niedaleko i tylko patrzył nieprzytomnie na jego blond włosy opadające na twarz, przymknięte oczy i usta. Tak jak teraz. Kto by pomyślał, że ten zawsze rozwrzeszczany albinos zdolny jest do czegoś tak spokojnego, jak obserwacja.

Powoli zbliżył dłoń do jego czoła, odgarniając część niesfornych kosmyków. Przykrył go kocem leżącym w kącie łóżka, po czym położył głowę na poduszce. Zlekceważył to, że Arthura goni czas. To, że powinien się już zbierać. Dla niego liczył się tylko on sam. W tym momencie pragnął tylko wsłuchiwać się w jego równy oddech i patrzeć na tę spokojną twarz. Jednak niecierpliwość dała mu się i tym razem we znaki. Podniósł się i opierając na łokciach, zbliżył do jego twarzy. Zawisnął nad nim jeszcze na chwilę, po czym delikatnie musnął jego usta swoimi. Otworzył powoli oczy, by skontrolować czy ten nadal śpi. Ucieszony z tego, co zobaczył powtórzył czynność. Tym razem jednak pogłębiając i pozwalając sobie na zatracenie się. To jednak nie trwało długo, bo natychmiast przerwał zaskoczony czując, że Arthur odwzajemnił pocałunek.

– Cotmnyrobiszft? – zerwał się z niego zawstydzony i nerwowo przeczesał włosy, unikając spojrzenia Anglii.

W głowie miał mieszaninę myśli, gorszą niż podczas momentów, gdy znikał z map. Chciał stamtąd jak najszybciej uciec. Został przyłapany na czymś, czego nie powinien był robić. Według niego mogło to mieć fatalne skutki.

– T-ty się pytasz co ro-robię? T-to chyba ja powinienem zadać to pytanie!  
Prusy otworzył szeroko oczy. Ten idiota chce jeszcze argumentu. Sam go nie znał, a miał mu jeszcze udzielić odpowiedzi? By uniknąć dalszego upokorzenia, wstał i szybko przemieścił się w kierunku drzwi. Chwilę po tym, wrócił się w okolice łóżka, założył buty i ponownie udał się w stronę wyjścia.

– Pójdę sprawdzić co z tym twoim Hawajczykiem! – rzucił przez ramię, zamykając za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem.

– Raczej co z kurczakiem po hawajsku... – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Gilberta, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.


End file.
